User blog:Corbierr/Just some unpopular opinions here, folks.
So here are some things I'm thinking about everything in the show. And these are purely my opinions, if you disagree, great. Just respect what I think/feel and we'll be fine. ^^ First, The break ups. Now, I love Fabina. And Peddie. And Amfie. And I'm crushed that they broke up. Who wouldn't be? But at the same time I'm not TOO upset, because 1- It's giving a chance for more relationships (Platonic and Romantic) to develop 2-Keeping the same pairings going, no matter how popular they are, will get very boring after a while. The show is a drama, and what is drama if all the couples are fine, or if we just have the same old recycled material from past seasons? This allows the writers to experiment, as I said above, and to let the pairings develop and return in the end, at least for Peddie and possibly Amfie. (What? I doubt Amber's gone for good.) Next, Amber. I love her. A lot. And I'm heartbroken she had to leave. She was one of the best characters in the show and I am afraid of the show's ratings dropping even more now. However, I can't say I'm too devastated because of the way she left. Unlike Mick, who just had a party, Mickra drama, and left, or Nina, who, well, you know...Amber had, I think, the best possible way to leave the show. First of all, she scammed Victor. Then she got Sibuna, Eddie and KT united. Then she had a heartfelt goodbye. Not to mention the part where they thought she had just left them, like Joy or Nina did. To me at least, it was perfect, and though I wish she hadn't left I like the WAY she left. And again, she might not be gone for good. Mick wasn't. (Yeah, Bobby didn't come back but that was his choice, Ana will probably return to the show.) The KT/Fabian fight. Now, TBH, I loved that scene. It was realistic. It was intense. And it was shocking. On one hand, you have Fabian, who was sort of blunt and was just like, "Yeah, we didn't trust you," And then you have KT who got hurt and offended, and TBH, both sides of the fight have very valid points so I personally don't think either are at fault. Fabian had reason not to trust KT, but if someone told you they suspected you worked for the evil caretaker, wouldn't you be offended? Lastly, I am very aware that this could be the show's last season. A lot of risks have been taken and a lot is changing. But am I the only one who is okay with that? After all, As Sunny pointed out before, The show is becoming darker and edgier. It's not the simple season 1 plot. It's much more twisted, dangerous and exciting. I personally love the risks that are being taken to make the show different. Like I said, if things constantly stayed the same it would be boring. And HOA is a drama, you can't have things stay constant for too long. This season, to me, is the best so far by far. The characters are golden, the actors are stellar, the plots are interesting and the twists, are, well...twisty. Yes, this may be the last season but thats a long way away. We're only like, 5 or 6 episodes in so calm down. IF this is the last season we should just deal with that as it comes. Right now, just be glad we have the brilliance that is Season 3. ...Comments? ^^ Category:Blog posts